Angel Eyes
by Fuu Hououji1
Summary: Hououji Fuu must flee her kingdom after a huge loss in a war. An accident occurs and she loses her memories. She meets a mysterious boy named Ferio and must heal him. What happens when she must confront her past? F/F.
1. The Flight

Angel Eyes  
  
Rated: PG for swearing, violence, and romance in future  
  
Key:  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
'. . .' - thinking  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is © CLAMP, but Angel Eyes is © FuuHououji  
  
A/N: This is a F/F story, but we don't get much of it in this chapter. Sorry. This is basically an intro. So please read it, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter One: The Flight ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The small girl ran through the trees. Her breath came in ragged gasps, as she stumbled along at what might've been a fast pace when she began her flight. Every so often she would turn her head, golden hair flying, to glance over her shoulder. Her big, luminous green eyes flickered, peering into spaces between the trees. They showed no human emotion, but a stronger fear than one can imagine. The desperate fear of prey running from a predator. The fear that comes of knowing that there is no hope, no chance that you'll escape. Her feet left barely a print on the ground, she seemed to be floating. The wind pushed at her, tugging, as if to urge her along. She was so preoccupied with what might be lurking in the shadows, that she missed her footing and fell. Kneeling on the ground, she clenched her fists as her eyes welled up with tears, willing herself not to cry. As she uncurled her hands, trickles of blood told her that she had dug her fingernails into her skin. Knowing that she could not tarry, she forced herself to stand and continue running, until she collapsed in a small clearing. Slowly, she sat up and looked at herself. Her dress was filthy and torn to bits. In every place, she was scratched, scraped, and bruised. Feeling light-headed, she faintly realized that she was bleeding from deep gashes on her back and side. Looking around, she knew she must find a place where she could hide from them. Crawling into a hollow tree, her last conscious thought was 'Pillar, don't let them find me.' Then all was black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"C'mon dearie. Time to get up!" A kindly voice pierced the blackness, along with some not so kindly shaking. "Now, now hun. Ya must get up!"  
  
The girl slowly gained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she saw an old lady's careworn face. "Ach, now tha's more like it! Get up."  
  
The small child shook her head and sat up, immediately regretting it. Bolts of pain shot through her body as she remembered all the wounds she had received. The old woman looked at her and tsked. "Well, gonna sit here all day, are we?" The girl shook her head and finally found her voice.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, b-but . . . w-where else can I go?"  
  
"Come outside. I've got a fire goin'."  
  
The girl stood and followed the woman out of the tree where she had slept. The sun shone brightly, and there was no hint of the terror of the night past. She noticed for the first time the appearance of her rescuer. She wore a full-length brown dress with a minute flower-and-vine embroidered edge. Her white apron was patched many times, but looked sturdy enough. The woman turned around and winked. "A bonnie lass ye may be, but I don' like ye looking me up an' down like a buyer checkin' a horse."  
  
Looking at the ground to watch her footing, and hide her embarrassment, the child noticed that the lady in front of her left no footprints on the moist ground. 'A faerie! Well, we must be on our guard, mustn't we!'  
  
"Ach, dear. Come an' eat."  
  
The child was startled out of her thought, and began to take notice of her surroundings. There was a small fire going at the feet of the lady who had rescued her, and there was a pot of something simmering on it. If there was one lesson that had been drilled into the girl every day of her short life, it was that she should never eat faerie foods. Eating would cause her to forget and be entrapped forever. At this time, the child wouldn't mind forgetting, but it would be hindersome to have to be a slave to a faerie, no matter how kind. She replied in a polite but cold voice.  
  
"I do not hunger."  
  
"But ye do, ma dearie. Now, don' argue an' eat!"  
  
But the child protested, and eventually the woman began to eat by herself, muttering all the while.  
  
The sweet aromas of porridge and muffins drifted to where the child sat, torture to a young girl who hasn't had anything to eat for days. And still the child held out, not letting a word pass her lips until the lady had finished, fearing that if she said anything it might be a plea for food.  
  
At last, the faerie finished and looked at the girl. "Now, hun, do tell me abou' yerself. An' mind that ye tell the truth. I've very sensitive ears an' I can tell the difference."  
  
The girl swallowed, fearing to tell the faerie of her venture, but there was no other alternative, so she began.  
  
"My name is Hououji Fuu. I am a daughter of the royal family of the kingdom that bears my name. We have been at war with the country of Autozam for many months, as proof of our alliance with the kingdom of Cephiro. However, as soon as we entered the war on Cephiro's part, Autozam left off attacking Cephiro and centered its forces on Hououji. We have been steadily losing ground ever since then.  
  
"A few weeks ago, my family received news that my father and his generals had been killed in battle. With the loss of its leaders, our army fell apart, leaving our capital defenseless. My mother, the queen, refused to leave her home and her people. We were not prepared for a siege, just as we had not been prepared for war. When the forces of Autozam reached us two days ago, it took them but a day to break down our defenses.  
  
"Yesterday they stormed the city and the castle. My mother and my elder sister Kuu fought till the very end, but the vile prince of Autozam horribly murdered them. I was not killed, but brought before the prince. He decided to keep me as a token of victory. He was going to wait until I was at a marriageable age, I being only eight now, and then marry me to spite the prince of Cephiro who I was betrothed to at birth.  
  
"I could not contain my rage, and swore at him, expressing my wish that he go to hell. He was extremely offended and had me whipped and thrown in the dungeon. Little did he realize that I had spent half of my childhood playing in the dungeons and knew their ways. I easily picked the lock and escaped from my cell. I hid in the gardens until sunset. At that point I tried to scale the palace walls and reach the forest. Unfortunately, as soon as I had escaped, the prince posted guards. I got the wounds on my back and side from their blades.  
  
"I did escape them and make it to the forest. I collapsed and crawled into that tree, where you found me. It was my plan to go to the court of Cephiro and appeal to them. Now that I've told you my tale, may I call you friend or foe? And will you help or hinder me?"  
  
The woman's eyes were misted with tears. She spoke, disguising accent gone. "Oh, you poor darling. I did not realize what a trial you'd been through."  
  
There was a blinding flash of light, and the faerie discarded her disguise. She now wore a beautiful cream and gold kimono. Her golden hair was swept back into a bun, with part of it falling down to her shoulders. Her forehead had a bright blue dot on it, marking her as a faerie at guardian level. She opened her blue eyes and gazed at little Fuu with concern. "I am friend and I will help." She said. "I am Ayame, spirit of these woods. I was doing my job as guardian by trying to hinder you, until I heard your tale. Now, darling, tell me, what is the name of your betrothed? And what is the name of Autozam's prince?"  
  
"My betrothed is Prince Ferio of Cephiro. The damn prince's name is Eagle."  
  
The faerie considered this for a moment, and closed her eyes. The blue spot grew brighter until it looked like it was burning. She opened her eyes and sighed. Then she turned to Fuu again. "All will be well, my darling. My ancestors have told me this, and given me instructions. Now, darling, I can do one more thing for you. What is it that you want most in this world right now?"  
  
Fuu looked as if she were about to cry. She was exhausted from the trials of the day and night past. She murmured. "All I want to do is forget. Forget all of it. I despise my life and I want to start anew."  
  
The faerie looked surprised and then laughed. "Oh! Is that all you want? Ancestors! Now I understand!"  
  
She began to do a whirling dance and chanted.  
  
"Hito wa isa  
  
Kokoro mo sirazu  
  
Furusato wa  
  
Hana zo mukashi no  
  
Ka ni nioikeru"  
  
The small princess's eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep sleep on the forest floor. The faerie leaned over and kissed the sleeping child's forehead. "Don't worry my dear, all will turn out right in the end. Now, sleep and forget. Only the bloom of true love's flowers shall awaken you."  
  
She flew away, leaving the sleeping girl on the forest floor below, with no memories of her life thus far.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well . . . did you like? Good? Bad? I'll continue this if I get at least one review. I think that this is off to a really good start!  
  
Fuu: But you half killed me and erased my memories!  
  
Ferio: And my name is only mentioned once!  
  
Eh . . . well, now I have my favorite characters mad at me, so I better stop before I get hurt.  
  
Fuu and Ferio: ::Look at Author with evil glint in eye::  
  
Well, review please! Sayonara!  
  
-FuuHououji 


	2. The Encounter

Angel Eyes  
  
Rated: PG for swearing, violence, and romance in future  
  
Key:  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
'. . .' - thinking  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is © CLAMP, but Angel Eyes is © FuuHououji  
  
A/N: I'm back! Well, another chapter up in only about a week's time. Not bad. Well, again, this is a F/F story, and in this chapter, we meet Ferio! Yea! Light romance this time, so read on!  
  
Chapter Two: The Encounter ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
::Ten Years Later::  
  
"FUUUUUUU-CHAAAANNNIEEEEE!"  
  
Fuu looked up from where she was kneeling weeding her small garden. Seeing the small red figure hurtling toward her, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands, only to be knocked down a few moments later by the energetic being that was her foster sister.  
  
"FUU! Guess what?!"  
  
"Hikaru, I'd love to, but I cannot possibly do anything while your sitting on me and suffocating me."  
  
The little redhead blinked and realized that her beloved Fuu-chan was turning blue.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Fuu-chan."  
  
Fuu stood up and dusted herself off again. "No problem. At least you didn't squish the plants this time. So, what were you saying?"  
  
Hikaru, who had mildly calmed down, got very excited again. "Oh Fuu! Umi said she'd take me into town today and we're gonna buy that puppy I saved up for and I can't wait and I'm gonna name him Hikari and-"  
  
Fuu cut her off there. "Hikaru, that's wonderful! If you're going to go into town, I have some things for you to take." Fuu led Hikaru into the small cottage that served as their home.  
  
The cottage was made of chinked wood, with a peaked thatch roof. There were three rooms - a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom - along with a bedroom in the attic, under the thatch. Fuu sighed. Looking around at this place where she had lived for the past four years brought back memories.  
  
She had been found in a clearing in the woods by Hikaru and Umi. They were the foster daughters of Clef and Presea, a couple who could not have children. The young girls had brought her to them, and she had regained consciousness under Presea's watchful eye. Clef had questioned her about her identity, only to find that she had amnesia and had lost her memory.  
  
Being a mage, Clef had performed a simple spell to help her remember, and had been blocked by a more advanced form of magic. All that came of it was that the girl had remembered her first name, Fuu, and her age, eight. There being no reports of a missing child in the area, Clef and Presea had adopted her and raised her, Hikaru, and Umi like their own children.  
  
Fuu had learned the art of healing from the village midwife, as Hikaru learned to care for livestock, and Umi had learned to weave. Together, they had moved into a small cottage in the woods, close to the area where Fuu was found. Sure, the forest was steadily growing in monster population, but all three of the girls were advanced swordswomen, and Fuu was the best archer in the district. To them, killing monsters was all in a day's work.  
  
"Hellooooo . . . earth to Fuu-chan! HEY FUU!"  
  
Fuu was startled out of her reverie. "Hmm, what was that, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru fell over. "Uh, Fuu, I've been talking at you for five minutes."  
  
"Oh. Well, what did you want me for?"  
  
"I didn't. You brought me in here and then you zoned out."  
  
"Oh! Yes! I wanted you to take these to town." Fuu began to pull bottles off a shelf. "Here are some ointments, balms, and medicines that you can sell to Ascot-san. He'll need to be restocking his store soon."  
  
"Okay Fuu!" Hikaru took the armful of bottles and bounced into the kitchen, Fuu following. "Hey Umi! Lookit what Fuu gave me to sell!"  
  
"Oh, wow. Hikaru, please don't distract me. I have to get this cake right this time." Umi said, preoccupied with what was cooking on the hearth.  
  
"But Umi . . . okay, never mind." Hikaru decided to leave the girl alone. Last time she had failed to make a cake, she had tried to kill Mokona, Hikaru's it-followed-me-home-can-I-keep-it pet.  
  
'Speak of the devil . . .' Hikaru thought as Mokona bounced in the door. She saw the marshmallow's purpose too late. "NO MOKONA! DON'T!" It was too late. The creature jumped on Umi's head.  
  
"PUU!" It yelled as Umi started screaming.  
  
"Mokona! What the heck are you doing?! Stop it right now!" Mokona didn't stop. Umi got mad. "MOKONA! You need to be disciplined!"  
  
Umi ran around in circles dreaming up tortures for the puffball, Hikaru and Fuu just watching and sweatdropping. Umi froze when she smelled the smoke that was drifting through the air.  
  
"NOOOO! MOKONA! YOU MADE ME RUIN THE CAKE!"  
  
"Umi . . . perhaps you should calm down." Fuu spoke up. "You did promise to take Hikaru to the market today."  
  
Umi froze again. "Oh. That's right. Um . . . well . . . if you're gonna stay here, Fuu, it'd be great if you'd make dinner. And we need you to bake bread, too."  
  
Fuu sweatdropped again. "Sure, Umi. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks Fuu! C'mon Hikaru!" Umi called, dashing out the door.  
  
Hikaru grabbed the basket of jars and ran after Umi, Mokona bouncing along behind her. "See ya Fuu!"  
  
Fuu smiled as she heard the last echo of her friends' passage ring through the forest. It was Umi. "WHAT?! That THING is coming with us?!"  
  
Chuckling, Fuu returned to her work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That afternoon, after finishing her chores, Fuu settled herself on the floor of the cottage. Taking a deep breath, she began to meditate. Clef had taught the three girls to do this when they were about ten. He said that they had remarkable power and that they needed to be able to control it. Fuu breathed in to a count of seven, held it for a count of seven, and breathed out to a count of seven. In . . . hold . . . out . . . In . . . hold . . . out . . . In . . . hold . . . out . . . Fuu came to the place of her magic, a bright green spark in infinite darkness. She was about to start the exercises that Clef had taught her for her element, wind, when her concentration was broken by an inhuman roar and a human scream.  
  
Opening her eyes, she quickly stood, gritting her teeth against the pain of a cramp in her leg. She strapped on her sword, swung her quiver over her shoulder, and grabbed her bow. Running out the door, she followed the sound of the continuing screams to the clearing where she had been found so long ago.  
  
Coming into the clearing she gasped at the sight that awaited her. There was a huge monster with the body of a serpent and the head and paws of a lion. Trapped in its coils was a young man, about her age. His painful screams continued as she heard the cracking of bones. The stranger lifted his head and saw her.  
  
"Don't come near! It'll hurt you! Stay away, miss!"  
  
Fuu sniffed. He had no idea of her experience. Breaking into a run, she called back. "Ha. I've handled the likes of this many times before. Just stay outta my way!"  
  
She quickly reached the monster. It may be strong, but intelligence was definitely on her side. She shot an arrow into the forest to distract it and drew her sword. She dug it deep into the soft skin on the monster's underbelly, now exposed to help in capturing its prey. She thrust upward, severing it along the throat and piercing through the skull, hitting the brain. The monster fell limp as she withdrew her sword and perfected the jump, neatly landing on the other side of the clearing.  
  
The young man had collapsed along with the monster. Running to his side, she caught him before he hit the ground. Helping him sit, she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No. Not really," Was his blunt reply. He smiled. "But being held by a pretty girl like you does make it some better."  
  
Fuu blushed and looked him over. He had forest green hair and the most brilliant amber eyes that she'd ever seen. A scar stretched across the bridge of his nose while another one decorated his cheek with an 'X' shape. His tanned skin was set off nicely by the simple traveler's tunic he was wearing. His sword lay beneath a tree on the edge of the clearing. His single earring caught the sunlight as he turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Hey, Angel Eyes, what's your name?"  
  
Fuu blushed again. "My name is Fuu. And yours?"  
  
He laughed. "So polite! Well, Miss Fuu, my name's Ferio. And I'd be pleased if you'd help me out. Well, Angel Eyes, how 'bout it?"  
  
He slumped in her hold, having lost consciousness. She whispered to him, "Yes. I'll help you. But only because of this question in my heart. Who are you, really? And why do I not believe your story."  
  
Carefully, she lifted him, putting his weight on her shoulders, and started toward home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yippee! Another chapter done! I'm so happy! ::Runs around in endless circles until she notices readers staring at her:: Well, ahem, I really hope you liked this chapter. And now Fuu and Ferio are going to help me answer reviews! C'mon out guys!  
  
Fuu: Really, must we do this?  
  
Ferio: Yeah, do we hafta? I mean, I just got crushed by a giant monster and all . . .  
  
Author: YES! THIS IS MY FANFIC! DO MY WILL!  
  
Fuu: ::sigh:: Well, here goes.  
  
To Shiranami:  
  
Thank you! I'm glad one of my hopeless plots turned out well! This chapter is for you!  
  
To Kyaa-Kyaff:  
  
Well, here's the next chapter. Fuu is a brave girl, even at such a young age. She's my favorite character, too! ^_^ Well, I updated! This chapter is for you, too!  
  
To Kamazova:  
  
I'm trying to hurry up and get to the romance, but you really can't rush the plot of this one. It's gonna get a little complicated, and it's still working itself out in my mind. Thanks for the tip. I tried to keep it in mind for this chapter, but I'm not sure it worked. I'm glad you liked it! Guess what? This chapter is for you, too!  
  
Ferio: Now we're done. Can we go?  
  
Author: ::sigh:: Okay. Just come back soon.  
  
Fuu and Ferio: ::Skip off laughing, free from the will of the author::  
  
So, I hope you liked it. Check in later for more chapters. Read and Review! Sayonara!  
  
-FuuHououji 


	3. The Contemplation

Angel Eyes  
  
Rated: PG for swearing, violence, and romance in future  
  
Key:  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
'. . .' - thinking  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is © CLAMP, but Angel Eyes is © FuuHououji  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHH! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated! ::Bows repeatedly:: I can't believe that I let so much time go by! I'm such a procrastinator! Argh! Gomen! Gomen! Anyway, thanks to my many reviewers, responses are at the end of the chapter. This is dedicated to you!  
  
Chapter Three: The Contemplation ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fuu stood at the counter in the kitchen, deep in thought as she prepared supper. Looking into the other room, she glanced at her charge. Just seeing him drew waves of confusion over her. Although he had told her a perfectly liable story, she did not - would not, could not! - believe him. Why? Why did she not trust this boy? He was more of a man, actually. Damn it. Fuu shook her head furiously. Argh. Spending so much time contemplating one person. It gave her a headache.  
  
She had half-carried, half-dragged him home. Laying him on the cot reserved for her patients, she had done the best she could to minister to his wounds while he was still unconscious. Blushing furiously all the while, of course. He was pretty cute . . . STOP! No more thinking about him!  
  
A subtle noise reached her ears and she pivoted swiftly, quickly walking toward the door. Moving outside, she looked toward the faint echo and frowned. She took a bit of the still air and spun it into the brisk breeze that she wished it to be. Neatly, she sent it off down the forest path toward the sound, giving it strict instructions to spy out the comers and report back.  
  
She stepped inside again, firmly shutting the door. She sighed and thought 'My, haven't I been getting a bit suspicious lately? Next thing you know, I'll be turning away clients.' She began to stare into space and contemplate again when her messenger returned, tapping on the window to get her attention. Silently, she listened as it told her of her friends return. Then, after setting the wind free to fly, she frowned. 'What is this apprehension I am feeling? What kind of thing is to come?'  
  
A few moments later, her rambunctious foster sisters' return became evident.  
  
"WHY, oh, WHY did we have to bring that THING?!" That was Umi.  
  
"But Umi, what did he do? He was very good . . . mostly." Hikaru, trying to defend her beloved pet.  
  
"MOSTLY?! MOSTLY?! He only tried to EAT that man's HEAD! And it was while I was flirt - er - talking to Ascot, too . . . it completely RUINED our conversation!"  
  
"Umi, he was only playing . . ."  
  
"PUU!"  
  
"Wrof, wrof!"  
  
And with that exclamation, Mokona burst through the door, the new puppy chasing him - her - um - it. Hikaru and Umi close behind. Their chatter stopped dead as they saw the unconscious boy lying on the spare cot. Fuu stepped into the other room.  
  
"Konichiwa! Hikaru-san, Umi-san. I take it that your trip was successful?"  
  
Her friends stared at her as through she was completely crazy.  
  
"Um, Fuu? Who is the guy that looks like he got beat up?" Hikaru ventured cautiously.  
  
"Yeah Fuu, who is he . . . OH!" Umi's eyes lit up with recognition. "Fuu . . . is he your BOYFRIEND?!"  
  
Fuu blushed. "No Umi-san. He was attacked by a monster not too far from here. I helped him and - oh!"  
  
The young man stirred as he began to wake. Fuu briskly walked over to his side. He groaned and tried to sit up, almost falling when he failed to do so. Fuu quickly caught him in her arms.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The first thing Ferio's blurry eyes focused on was Fuu's worried face peering at him. Confused, he spoke.  
  
"A-are you an angel?"  
  
Umi's snickers fully awakened him and snapped him back to reality. He smirked at Fuu's blush and addressed the girls.  
  
"Hey, I know Angel Eyes here, but who the heck are you two?"  
  
The question mark above Hikaru's head grew at Ferio's comment about Fuu, but she replied all the same. "I'm Hikaru Shidou, and this is Umi Ryuzakki. What's your name?"  
  
Umi echoed Hikaru's question, with an added flare. "Yeah, who are you anyway? And why are you flirting with Fuu?"  
  
Fuu's blushed darkened to shades of red thus far unseen by mankind - or womankind for that matter - as Ferio replied.  
  
"The name's Ferio. This lovely lady here helped me out of sticky situation with a monster earlier." He winced. "I have some painful memories of that."  
  
Fuu hmphed. "You should! A couple of broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a gash in your side, and several bruises are no little thing!"  
  
Ferio grimaced at the mention of his 'battle scars'. "I guess I'm down for the count, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Damn." The girls stared at Ferio. He got uncomfortable. Umi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How about you tell us why you're in the middle of nowhere fighting monsters?"  
  
Ferio ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you're entitled to an explanation. So, I'm a traveler from Cephiro. I was raised as a warrior. A few years ago, there was this huge war, and everyone there still remembers it, so they all train. I got kinda bored in Cephiro, so I left. Came here looking for adventure, got beat up. End of story."  
  
Fuu glanced at her friends. From their expressions, she could tell that they had bought it. She had to admit, this guy was good. But not enough. She narrowed her eyes. Again, she had the feeling that his story was not quite right.  
  
"Ferio-san, if you were really looking for adventure and were a trained warrior as you say, why were you miles away from any road in the middle of nowhere? And why did you need my help to beat the monster?"  
  
Ferio's eyes widened. Nobody had ever doubted him before. He recovered his composure with difficulty. After all, this girl had seen right through him.  
  
"Okay, so you found me out. The truth is, I never knew my parents. My earliest memories are of my teacher dueling with me. Once, we traveled to the palace. I walked around to see everything. I picked up these rings and some guards caught me. The princess, Emeraude, defended me and persuaded them to let me go. I stayed in the palace with my master for a long while after that. Emeraude now wants a few spies in Hououji in Prince Eagle's court. I was one of the few picked to go, but I got lost."  
  
Ferio looked at the girls again to determine their reactions. The redhead - what was her name? Oh, Hikaru - and Umi had swallowed it all, again. However, Fuu had an unreadable expression on her face. He decided to play it by ear.  
  
"Hah! Gotcha! Didja really believe me?"  
  
Umi looked furious. "How could you? You lied to us? After all the stuff that Fuu's done for you?!"  
  
Hikaru seemed puzzled. He was getting used to seeing her like this. "But, but . . . Argh. I'm so confused!"  
  
Fuu frowned. "Umi, dinner is almost ready. Would you finish it up? Hikaru, you need to look after the livestock now. I need to change Ferio's bandages." She gave them the glance that meant 'and that's final'.  
  
As her sisters left, she turned her attention back to Ferio. As she changed the dressing on his side, she spoke.  
  
"That last story. It was the truth, wasn't it? Or at least partially."  
  
Ferio raised an eyebrow. She was good. "What is the truth? There can be several at once. Take your pick."  
  
Fuu looked up at him, misgivings in her eyes. Ferio smiled. "You're pretty tricky."  
  
She smiled shyly. "Better than being easily tricked. Now, would you like something to eat?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After dinner, the three girls sat and meditated, coming in control of their magic. Ferio watched with interest as the girls practiced elemental exercises taught to them by Clef. Slowly, Hikaru and Umi began to grow tired and eventually excused themselves.  
  
Fuu sat in the open doorway, shivering with the warmth and the coolness the wind carried. She heard Ferio stir, and whipped around to find him standing.  
  
"Ferio-san! Really, you shouldn't! You're hurt!"  
  
"It's not that bad. And besides, I want to talk with you."  
  
Fuu blushed and moved over to make room for him. Ferio sat and gazed at her seriously.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Fuu knew what he was referring to. "I always have. Clef used to say that the power of wind gave me clarity of spirit and perception. Sometimes I think it's something more, but who knows . . . "  
  
Ferio raised an eyebrow. "Who knows is right. I suppose you can read minds too?"  
  
Fuu half-smiled. "Sometimes I wish I did."  
  
"In my case, for example?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Y'know, I think I'll be sticking around here for a while, so why don't we call a truce. No revealing secrets and all that." He leered. "'Cause I can get back at you if I need to."  
  
Fuu gave him a gentle shove, watching for his sore spots. "A truce? Okay, you got it. On one condition."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She smiled. Ferio looked at her face, which seemed lit up. She had the most beautiful smile. In that instant, he realized that he wanted to get to know her better.  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
She blushed. "I just don't want you to be hurt any more than you are now."  
  
Ferio smirked. "Okay Angel Eyes, you got a deal."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Done! Heh. Now I have to go do my Math homework, but I'll respond to my reviewers first. FERIO! FUU! GET YOUR LAZY BUMS OUT HERE! ::Author drags characters onstage by their collars:: Now respond to the reviews!  
  
Fuu and Ferio: DO WE HAFTA?!  
  
Yes! Now be polite and respond!  
  
Ferio: ::grumbles::  
  
Fuu: ::sigh:: Okay, here we go again.  
  
To Momentum:  
  
Actually, I got the name from the title of a song I've been listening to for inspiration for this story. Actually, I listen to it a lot. But it doesn't seem to be helping me update faster.  
  
To Kyaa Kyaff:  
  
Yeah, Fuu kicks butt. When she feels like it. Nobody really seems to think so. I'm really glad that you like the atmosphere of the story. The other girls' parts are harder to write, somehow. So I got 'em right? YES! Ferio is *kawaii*. Period. End of discussion.  
  
To Aemilia Rose:  
  
NO! FERIO'S MINE! ::snatches Ferio:: Ahem, anyway. I'm glad you like the story. See, I finally updated. ::Smiles::  
  
To Nariel Narbeleth:  
  
I love Ferio, too! Well, about Eagle. ::sweatdrops:: Sorry, but when I came up with the plot, no one else would do but him . . . gomen. Here's the next chapter, though! He doesn't really appear. Yet.  
  
To Kamazova:  
  
Yeah, I get a lot of influence from faerie tales. I guess I read too much. More fluffiness here, but it'll get better, I promise. Since you liked it so much, you're extra special: another chapter for you!  
  
To Shamrock587:  
  
Green hair rocks! Yeah, I got it from 'Angel Eyes' by Jim Brickman. Great song.  
  
Thank you all! Kudos to you reviewers! Sayonara,  
  
-FuuHououji 


End file.
